


Take A Bet On Me

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, mentioned flogging, this is fluffy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Betting on who will end up in whose bed after the Christmas Party leads to revelations both Rowena and Charlie enjoy very much.





	Take A Bet On Me

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted to tumblr @mrsimoshen.
> 
> Created for SPN Kink Bingo for the square Friends To Lovers on my card.

Rowena MacLeod takes a deep breath when she finally closes her office door behind her and is surrounded by blessed silence.

Christmas parties at the firm are always interesting, and she always enjoys the first thirty to ninety minutes of them, until the many people, the music, the loud voices become too much.

Up until a few years ago, she’d silently disappear, go home and curl up in front of the TV with her cat.

These days, she has Charlie.

 

Back then

Charlie started working for them as a secretary, because they needed someone in a hurry and she needed a job. It took Rowena about three days to notice that the other redhead was so overqualified for the job as a secretary that it wasn’t funny.

A bit of maneuvering saw Charlie get a job in the programmers’ part of IT within a few weeks, and Rowena thought nothing more of it – until the morning she powered up her computer and found a new software for setting up room layouts she’d mentioned in passing she wished existed a few days earlier. There was a pop-up when she first started it, simply saying _Thank you. C._

Rowena promptly send their brilliant new employee a cupcake from her favorite bakery for lunch – and found a frankly delicious bagel on her desk the following morning.

That’s how their friendship started – a little help, a custom software, and baked goods. A few weeks later, a snowstorm hit the city in the middle of the day, and Rowena, who owns a four-wheel-drive for a reason, offered to let the other woman crash in her guest bedroom when public transport ground to a halt within half an hour. Charlie accepted gladly, and they found themselves huddled up in blankets and pillows on the rug in front of Rowena’s fireplace later that night (the storm had blown out the electricity grid, and the fireplace provided warmth and light) talking about everything from work to family to past lovers.

By the time the storm had passed and the world around them slowly returned to normal, Rowena and Charlie had forged a fast friendship.

 

_Now_

Rowena walks over to the comfortable sofa she has in her office where she usually sits down with clients to hash out details. It has a more personal feel than her desk and offers enough room to spread out plans and paperwork. Charlie keeps joking about building her a computer table with a glass top she can use to display the plans, and Rowena knows she’ll do it, too. Charlie is nothing if not inventive.

She’s also a good and loyal friend, and slips into Rowena’s office just a few minutes later, carrying a small bag and a tray with food from the buffet at the party going on a floor up.

“Here we are,” the younger redhead grins and sets the tray down on the table. “Food and drink for two.” The bag yields a bottle of champagne and two glasses, and Rowena laughs and takes the glasses while Charlie opens the bottle.

“Perfect,” she praises and watches as Charlie pours them both a glass and curls up next to Rowena, her high heels dropping to the floor with a relieved sigh from Charlie.

They eat and gossip and share the champagne, placing bets on who’ll be drunk first, who’ll end up in whose bed, and who will throw up in the bathroom.

They agree on Castiel as first drunk, as every year. Rowena bets on Jo, who’s doing an internship right now for throwing up in the bathroom, while Charlie bets on Dean from IT services. Rowena bets that Lucifer from the legal department will end up in the bed of Michael from architecture, and Charlie hums, nodding.

“Entirely possible,” she agrees, “they’ve been flirting for the better part of the year already… but I have a counter-bet.”

“Oh?” Rowena tries to think of who else might have been flirting while she takes another sip of champagne. She comes up empty. “Who, then?”

Charlie takes a deep breath and bites her lower lip, and something in Rowena suddenly knows what the other woman is going to say before she says it.

“I bet,” Charlie says slowly, “that I am going to wake up in your bed tomorrow morning.”

Rowena breathes in, then out, and allows that sentence to ring in her mind for a moment. She smiles and holds out a hand.

“I think you’ll win that bet,” she murmurs, slipping back into the Scottish burr she’s all but shaken when she’s working. But Charlie shivers a little hearing it, and Rowena files that knowledge away for later use. “C’mere, darling.”

Charlie slides closer, and Rowena tugs her into her lap with gentle hands and brushes a soft kiss to a mouth she’d watched speak or laugh or nibble on a pen a lot more often than she’d ever admit.

 

Sneaking out past the party still going strong is surprisingly easy, even if they can’t seem to keep their hands off each other for longer than a minute at a time. The drive to Rowena’s place passes in a blur, and then they’re stumbling up the stairs and into her bedroom, already leaving a trail of clothes behind. By the time they stand in front of Rowena’s bed, a pair of black silk panties is all Charlie is still wearing, and Rowena is down to a pair of panties, her camisole and a single stocking.

Charlie laughs, and Rowena has to chuckle, as well. “Get rid of those,” she murmurs, pushing the stocking down her leg before stripping bare. She watches hungrily as Charlie complies and crawls onto her bed, stretching out comfortably. “What do you want, hm?”

“You,” her friend-turned-lover whispers, smiling as she arches her back in invitation. “We can get kinky tomorrow.”

“Oh, can we?” Rowena crawls up her bed to settle on top of Charlie and kisses her again. “Got anything specific in mind?”

Charlie hums and spreads her legs to cradle Rowena between them. “Still got that flogger you told me about?”

Rowena moans quietly. “I do,” she murmurs and reaches out to tease a nipple. “I bet you’ll look so pretty when I use it on you, Charlie.”

Charlie moans and arches up again, and Rowena leans down and takes the nipple between her lips.

 

She wins that bet, too.


End file.
